


put a little sugar on me

by poketa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, your typical coffee shop au where one is a barista and of course they are cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: Lena likes coffee, but she likes far more the cute girl with the round glasses and the charming smile that serves it.Or another coffee shop au.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 438





	1. Candy

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly little coffee shop au, hope you enjoy it.  
> not beta-ed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just people drinking coffee.

* * *

Lena sips her cup and her nose involuntarily scrunches up as the taste of a load of sugar and syrup, instead of three shots of espresso, meet her tongue. 

So far, it's been the third time this week that she has gotten her order mixed up.

 _"Uhm -_ Lena?" 

Her eyes cut straight to the source of the call just to find the cute blonde from the counter standing next to her table with wide eyes and an apologetic expression.

 _Kara_ reads the name in the front of her lilac apron and Lena looks back up into blue sky eyes with a placid grin, knowing she can't get mad at her. "Hello again, _Kara"_

And the cute blonde blushes, a long second passing before she seems to regain her train of thought and Lena observes as it happens, a warm feeling blossoming inside her chest.

"So I think I may have screwed up your drink. _Again._ "

But Lena looks down at her cup, deciding to give the girl a break as she checks her mental clock and notices a gap for a few minutes still left on her late break of ten pm.

"Actually, this is the drink I ordered" the CEO affirms, remembering the sad expression the girl gave her two days ago when she returned her drink.

(It's not something Lena wants to witness and/or cause _ever_ again.)

The barista grins with relief, all golden hair in a neat ponytail and black rimmed glasses and Lena thinks she couldn't be more cute, even if she tried.

"Okay!" Kara replies with a grin, her kicked up puppy expression turning sunny again as she gestures to the cup. "I just thought I had given you someone else's regular instead of yours and-" she says with a shake of her head and a scrunched up nose.

But the CEO just shakes her head, noticing the tiredness in the girl's posture and around her eyes.

"Kara, I assure you - this is my order" Lena cuts off with a nod, sipping her cup pointedly, internally wincing at the amount of sugar, but externally grinning at the barista, who seems to finally relax.

And the small coffee shop is empty behind her, making Lena tilt her head at the barista with squinted eyes _._

"Would you like to sit with me now that _that_ debate has ended?" 

She doesn't intend to flirt with Kara, but her voice lowers a little as her brow rises, and, truly, it feels like a magnetic force, a fate of sorts that she can't fight as Lena just waits for a response.

"I _really_ shouldn't," Kara replies as she turns around with a guilty grin that instantly turns embarrassed as she notices the emptiness of the coffee shop with her own eyes. "But maybe I could take a little break" the blonde accepts as she takes a seat, her clapped hands falling in front of her.

And she looks expectantly at Lena, who just stares at her for a second, drinking her up and she can't help it, before she is voicing one of her thoughts.

"You seem exhausted"

Kara sputters, like she had not been prepared for that to come out of her mouth and Lena shakes her head, trying to rectify her words.

"Please, excuse me for that, I've been coming here for a week now and you seem to be working non-stop every night," The dark haired woman says, placing her hands around her cup, soaking up the warmness of it as the blonde looks pointedly over her shoulder. "I didn't mean to offend you - I'm just curious" Lena adds, giving a one shoulder shrug.

And Kara sighs, meeting her eyes again, a subdued grin over her face and truly she is sunshine in a bottle.

"Well, this is my second job," The blonde says sincerely, her blue eyes tinkling "Can't pay rent in this city just with an assistants salary"

Lena furrows her brows, acknowledging with a bitter taste in her tongue that the girl works far more than she originally thought.

"What about you?" The barista asks, turning to look over her own shoulder as if trying to catch any oncoming customers before they see her. Then Kara turns to look at her and asks with interest. "What's your job like? This is kind of late for a boring-kind of job, if I can be honest" 

And the CEO bites her bottom lip, feeling a bit nauseous about the prospect of coming out clean to a stranger, but Kara doesn't seem judging, quite the contrary and Lena sighs deeply, before confessing.

"I'm the CEO at L-Corp" She swallows the tight knot on her throat and then continues. "I'm also an inventor, hence by the late hours"

Kara nods, her expression full of wonder, like she can't quite believe what's being said and the dark haired woman continues out of pure anxiety.

"There's also my total lack of social life" Lena comments and she bites her tongue, frowning at herself as Kara giggles. "Which shouldn't be casually brought up to a total stranger, _sorry"_

But Kara, bless her soul, _just laughs._ "Zero judgement here, I'm working two jobs and sleeping less than four hours a day"

The dark haired woman takes another sip of her coffee, feeling already used to the sweet taste. "That can't be healthy" she comments.

"Neither is drinking _three shots of espresso_ every night" Kara teases, pointing at her drink with a toothy grin.

Oddly, it's been the nicest conversation that Lena has had in a long time. It doesn't hurt that Kara has the brightest eyes and most beautiful smile that she has ever seen.

"Something has to keep me awake during the night" Lena replies with a smile.

And maybe the sugar _is_ working, because she isn't used to this much smiling.

"Or you could just go _home,"_ The barista says with a scrunched up nose. "I would if I could" 

Lena sighs, looking down inside her cup. "My office feels more home that an empty apartment ever could" 

And suddenly, there are fingers over her own, covering them, gently pressing down and the dark haired woman looks up to find the barista smiling at her.

It's such a gentle gesture and Lena clears her throat as she tries to change the subject. "What about you?" she comments and bites the inside of her cheek, before continuing. "Anyone worth going home every night?" 

Kara moves her hand back, a light blush rising onto her cheeks as she fixes her glasses. "Not really" She replies and her eyes seem almost sad, _lonely_ , all of sudden.

 _It's not a look that belongs on such a lovely face,_ Lena thinks to herself. 

"You seem like a dog kind of person," the CEO comments, trying to lift the mood and she succeeds as blue eyes light up. "Could've fooled me" 

"I wish I had one!" Kara replies with giggles, throwing her hands up. "But long work hours - can't have one encaged in my department all day", she pouts. "That would be just cruel"

And Lena thinks about the house outside the city, the one with yellow curtains and a porch, the huge backyard and near the big pond with ducks.

The barista seems like someone who would enjoy that with her - and the dark haired woman clears her throat, stopping herself there as a whisper of a thought appears in the forefront of her mind.

"I should go," Lena laments, before sipping the rest of her drink.

The sugar and taste isn't as terrible as it had been after the first sip and she licks her lips, looking at the blonde.

And a moment goes, where silence overtakes and their gazes remain the only spoken language.

"It was a pleasure to talk with you, Kara" Lena abids, standing from the wooden chair as the barista does the same, a subdued grin onto her features.

"Likewise - "

But their private moment is cut short as the door of the coffee shop is thrown open and an exhausted looking office man enters it.

Quickly, Kara jogs to fall behind the register with a wide smile that seems just a tad bit plastic compared to the one that Lena saw before.

And she picks up her purse and the empty mug, leaving it next to the waste bin with a smaller smile, thinking about the blonde.

Just before she's about to walk out, Kara's voice rings through the small coffee shop, stopping her.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Lena grins, turning around to look at the expectant barista that is currently pouring hot coffee with hopeful wide blue eyes onto her instead of paying attention to her task.

And she knew the answer before the question even existed.

"Of course" Lena replies, before pushing the door open and walking to her car.

Her car driver opens the door without request, and, for some reason, it's just more bittersweet than usual as she takes her seat and remains there for a second, just deciding her next direction.

Green eyes lingering onto the window of the coffee shop, the CEO nods twice and the car is on it's way back to L-Corp.

* * *


	2. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries to fix her mistakes.
> 
> (Hint: she makes it worse.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you asked for more, of course, not everything can be as sweet as we want. 
> 
> all mistakes are my own. no beta.

* * *

By the end of the month, Lena has scheduled an appointment with her dentist.

Still, the dark haired woman can't find it in her to ask for a new drink as her eyes study the exhausted expression of the barista that still gives her best smile to every customer that enters the building.

Because it doesn't matter the hour, weather or lack of manners - Kara always welcomes them with a sunny smile and charming words.

And being honest to herself, it's a little disconcerting for Lena to witness while she drinks her coffee; the idea of someone being genuinely shiny, so hopeful, so utterly nice like that just seems _impossible_ to her.

Or, _maybe_ , Lena has been damaged beyond repair by the ugliness of her own world, that seeing this bright creature welcome, even the nastiest customers, with a smile and nice words, confuses her endlessly.

"Would you like a refill?" 

The CEO shakes her head, focusing her eyes onto the figure next to her table - Kara standing there with a playful smile and her cute lilac apron.

Lena looks down at her empty cup and exclaims. "I didn't even notice how fast it went" she says with fake confusion and then looks up at Kara, who grins, playfully moving the pot full of black coffee away from her.

"You're starting to sound like a junkie," the blonde says with a fake stern voice. "Maybe I should cut you off."

Tapping her fingers against her cup, Lena shakes head, smirking at the barista. "But weren't you just offering me a refill?" 

And Kara scoffs at her "Well, it is your fault I can't resist it" and her cheeks light up with red, almost instantly, her expression becoming nervous. "Be- because of your good tips, of course" the blonde exclaims.

Having heard the first words but deciding to leave her off the hook, Lena just lifts her cup with a grin.

"Just fill it up, buttercup" 

And that she does, giving her a cup of black coffee that makes Lena hum with happiness as she receives it back onto her hands.

"You sure do love coffee" Kara comments offhandly.

The CEO shrugs, taking a long gulp of the warm liquid, her senses perking as the beverage runs down her throat.

"To be truthful, I'm not quite a fan of it," the barista says conversationally and her eyes move towards the others customers, but each one of them seem to be in their bubble; a girl is working in a computer, an older man is furiously writing over some papers and there's one older man just dozing off in his table. "I prefer hot chocolate" Kara adds with a shrug.

And Lena licks her bottom lip and then nods. "You do seem the type" 

"What is that supposed to mean?" The blonde asks, her nose scrunching up, her eyes crinkling and she looks offended, but also cute.

The CEO chuckles. "Well, _darling,_ you are just...too sweet for your own good, I guess." she says and the barista's cheeks light up like Christmas lights again, making her grin.

Before Kara can reply, nor that she seems able to do so, the man dozing off wakes up, lifting a hand in a signal that is commonly read as more coffee over here.

"This conversation isn't over" The barista warns with squinted eyes as she moves towards the dozing man.

And Lena can only watch her go, sipping her own cup and thinking about the ways she feels more addicted to coming back to the coffee shop for Kara's smile and small talk than the coffee.

Perhaps, there's no point on denying it any longer - she has a crush on Kara.

The realization makes her berate herself as her heart jumps to an unknown beat, her cup almost slipping out of her hand.

It's been years since the last time she felt this way - Jack had been the last person who made her smile and laugh that much.

He also had been engaged to her for two years, before Lena had realized that loving him had been no more than a sense of familiarity mixed with friendship.

The ring had been given back to him with tears and a last kiss happened just before Lena could convince herself to run back into the comfort that his arms always gave her.

It may be memory, but it's just as fresh as the present as her cheeks feel the bitter kiss of tears running down.

And her hand is quick to wipe them off, her other to move her cup up to swallow the still warm coffee down her throat and her legs to move as Lena picks up her purse and leaves a tip big enough to cover everyone's coffee and then some.

The weight of blue eyes follow her all the way to the door, but she can't dare to turn back and face Kara as more tears dare to run down her face and ruin everything.

In the safety of her car, Lena nods twice for her driver to take her back to L-Corp, but she is already stone, eyes dry and heart saved back into her chest.

She got an experiment to work on back at the lab and that's all Lena is gonna think about now.

* * *

Or that's what she _tries_.

Lena really tries to do so, but everytime her eyes dare to close, for even more than one second, there is a distinct sight that appears to haunt her.

A pair of smiling blue eyes.

And she can only sigh for the umpteenth time that night as her hand unceremoniously drops the screwdriver, pausing her work.

"Damn you, Kara" The dark haired woman exclaims as her heart races.

Her fingers touch the coldness of the metal box and she decides on something as her eyes glance around the empty laboratory.

A quick note is made on the notepad next to her and she can breathe again, reading her own words once and then again.

_Buy a coffee machine._

Lena swallows, eyeing the words intently, before going back to her prototype, her hands making quick work of picking up the screwdriver and starting to pull off the part not working.

If she could only do that with herself.

* * *

Within the next morning, a brand new coffee machine gets installed inside the laboratory.

The scientists working there applaud happily and Lena is quick to instruct to keep their mugs and drinks within the newly designated coffee area as to keep all of them safe from any possible accidents willing to happen.

"One spilled drink onto any of the machinery or prototypes isn't something any of us want" Lena states with a gesture to the lab side of the floor.

There is a round of agreement and even a loud _"So true, boss"_ that makes her briefly laugh.

And she gives a short nod, then walking back to the elevators, not ready to attend yet another boarding meeting, but accepting that's part of her duty as designated CEO.

The smile is awry onto her lips, but she has her nights to spend down there alone, working with her own experiments, after getting a drink a coffee over-

Over her _own_ coffee machine.

Lena closes her eyes, swallowing tightly as she remembers what she is doing to keep herself on track.

To keep herself from developing more feelings for someone who she only has known for a month.

For _Kara_.

Who doesn't deserve to be involved with someone who has everything against her to be happy.

The elevator door opens and Lena puts in her plastic smile reserved for meetings as Jess enters her line of view with a folder.

_"Time to play"_ She whispers to herself.

* * *

Had it been for her own effort maybe her plan would have worked out perfectly.

With the machine coffee within reach of her work station, she found herself concentrating back into her projects without further thought about the barista for the next week.

Of course, Lena had once, maybe _twice,_ thought about Kara and her shiny eyes, wide smile and cute nose - but the line had been already drawn between them.

She had cut the ties and reasons to go back to the coffee shop.

Then there was a factor that Lena realized she didn't take into account as a surprise guest presents over her office.

_"Miss. Luthor, I have one Miss. Kara Danvers wanting to see you"_

The dark haired turns to her phone and panics, dropping the file she's reading, to comb a hand through her hair, her heart running a one woman race.

"What are you doing here?" Lena quietly asks herself as she drops her head against her palm and closes her eyes tightly.

_"She says you two and I quote 'know each other' - "_

Her fingers reach for the speaker, before she can think better of it.

"Tell her to come in." Lena says, quickly dislodging her finger from the button.

And, instantly, her spine straightens, her hand combs her hair and a smile is plastered onto her face.

By the time the door of her office is being pushed open by her assistant, Lena is standing next to her desk, welcoming the blonde with a practiced smile.

_"Kara Danvers_ \- quite curious to find you here" She greets, trying to keep her tone light.

But the barista isn't wearing the usual attire that Lena remembers - after all, Kara has a day job - one that apparently permits her to wear pink pastel button ups with cute dress pants and brown ankle boots.

Her hair is up in a ponytail and, at least, that's some familiarity for her as Kara frowns, making her even more anxious.

"You seem fine" The blonde comments with evident relief showing in her face as Jess exits the scene.

"Of course, I'm fine," Lena confirms, rounding up her desk and crossing her arms over her chest with a clipped smile. "Not that I'm not enjoying this surprise visit, Kara, but did you come all the way here just to check up on me?" 

One part of her is dying to hear her say yes and the other begging for anything else but that answer.

"Of course I did" Kara affirms and her throat bobs, like she's too having her own inner conflict.

And Lena couldn't predict that answer, her fingers tightening around the material of her blouse as a beat of silence passes.

"Because one moment, you were coming every night at ten pm to have your coffee," The barista explains, her expression tight and the dark haired woman swallows, her expression falling. "And then you suddenly disappeared!" 

"Kara-" Lena interjects, her hands falling away as she steps forward.

But the blonde lifts a hand.

"Don't - " The blonde says and she doesn't seem just upset, but conflicted and there's something that aches deeply inside Lena's chest as a tear makes its way down Kara's cheek. "Maybe I - I shouldn't have come here at all"

Lena tries to interject, to say something, anything, but the words get stuck on her throat as she takes another step towards Kara.

Walls seem to close in as her breathing gets elaborated, but her lips remain sealed.

"It was weird, even for me, to just come here, anyway" Kara says and her hands move to send her tears away and then fix her glasses. "It's not like we are - _friends or anything"_

_God_ , Lena should say something, but her body seems to be working against her as she stops moving.

"I'm - I'm gonna go now, yes" The barista says, giving one last nod and then turning around. 

The CEO watches her walk all the way back to the door and it's when Kara's hand finally pushes against the door that something feels like it breaks inside her.

Blue eyes glance apologetically back at her, one last time, before Kara goes away, disappearing out of sight.

And Lena crumbles right there in the middle of her office - and so much for taking measures preventing her from fucking up, huh?

"You _fucking_ idiot," She laments to herself as her tears run down her own cheeks, her legs find the couch and she falls down.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...that was painful. next chapter coming soon.


	3. baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena makes a right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needed to fix that last chapter I guess.

* * *

Lena makes herself busy with work for the next two weeks.

Because giving just one second of rest to her mind instantly sends her into a spiral thinking about her mistakes and _what ifs_ and truly - it makes her feel a new level of ridiculous being so affected by her last encounter with Kara when half the amount of time they have known each other, has been spent being nothing more than _customer and server._

But it was never so platonic for her, when Kara would smile while giving her a cup of coffee and Lena would feel her heart pick up, blood pumping up, breath shorten, feeling a wild blossoming inside her chest-

“Stop,” The CEO mutters to herself, getting back into work as she shakes her head and starts reviewing the papers for the buying of a new company. “Just stop thinking about her,” Lena mutters to herself.

But then how can she even get over someone she never dated at all - someone she wasn't even close to dating? 

How can Lena stop thinking about Kara when all she has are passing moments in a coffee shop and one confusing confrontation in this very office she inhabits every day?

Perhaps, the circus would be happy to receive her, it does feel like being a clown would be a more fitting job for her than being a CEO these days.

_"Miss. Luthor, Miss. Arias has arrived”_

Lena sighs, quickly pressing down the button of her office phone, ending her internal monologue as the voice of her assistant flies through the air. "Thanks for the warning, Jess" 

A second after, the door of the office opens as her best friend walks inside, with her most vibrant smile, clad in black dresspants, her hair down and a white dress shirt with her sleeves rolled up.

"Hey, ready for lun- Wow, you look like crap," Sam blunty states as she finds the seat in front of Lena's desk and sits, one leg over her other, high heels clicking together. 

"Thanks," Lena replies dryly, rolling her eyes at her friend as she keeps reading over the papers on her computer. "Work has been hell-ish." she comments, leaving a huff.

_"Geez,_ I gotta get you out of here then, before you jump out the balcony," The taller woman replies, eyeing the sliding doors behind Lena with distrust. "You do seem like the jumping kind" Sam adds with raised brows and a nod.

At any other occasion, Lena would've laughed at the ridiculousness of her best friend, but being utterly bummed out by her current personal situation has created a grey cloud that follows her everywhere.

"Okay, Lena - What is going on?"

And, of course, Sam being her closest friend, perhaps, her _only_ friend, is quick enough to pick up the clues as something far more serious than just work.

Her whole demeanor changes into what Lena likes to adoringly refer to as _motherly Sammy._

"Honey?" Sam whispers as she walks around the desk and turns Lena's chair to face her, looking directly into her green eyes with her brown ones. 

Her tone is careful, her eyes gentle and once her hands settle on her cheeks, Lena can't hold it together any longer as a sob falls from her lips.

"It's not about work" She whispers brokenly.

And Sam nods, kneeling in front of her, eyes full of patience and understanding as she caresses her cheeks with her thumbs. "Yeah I got that - would you like to talk about it?" 

"Not really" Lena whispers as a tear runs down her cheek and she wipes it with her palm.

A bitter chuckle then leaves her lips as her eyes close and the image of Kara standing there in her office with a confused and hurt expression appears.

Truly, Lena didn't mean for any of that to happen - she was trying the opposite - keeping herself away so she wouldn't end up hurting Kara or herself, but turns out, she ended up hurting both of them with the simple action of buying a coffee machine.

_God_ , it feels like everything she touches ends up being ruined.

"I fucked up, Sam" She confesses after a second, her head moving slowly from side to side as she thinks about Kara. 

And there's a thumb stroking softly over her cheek, the tenderness of the action making her almost breakdown right there as Sam observes her atently.

She has been the closest thing Lena has ever had to a family.

Something about the gentleness and understanding that irradiates out of Sam makes her open up with a few pushes, her heart coming out of its cage.

"What happened?" Sam asks gently.

And Lena speaks, her words just pouring out of her mouth. "I hurted someone recently," she explains and it seems foolish to keep details to herself when Sam already knows what drove her to break up with Jack and knows better than anyone else about that other secret that keeps her awake at night. "Her name is Kara and she's the sweetest girl I've ever met-" 

But then a sob leaves her lips, interrupting her words and Lena can't find it in herself to continue as she starts to cry. “Sorry, I just - I can't”

Instantly, Sam is engulfing her in a hug, gently stroking her back with her hand and her hair with the other.

"It's okay, baby girl, I got you" 

Lena chokes in another sob as her friend rocks them slowly from side to side, tears ruining her dress shirt with mascara.

"We are gonna fix it, okay?" Sam says as her chin lands on top of her head and her arms hug her tightly. "You hear me? Everything will be alright" 

And there's something about the voice of a mother saying that everything will be alright, that soothes her heart and makes Lena breathe a little easier, even if she has no idea how to fix her mistakes.

Luckily for her, she can just remain in Sam's arms and pretend everything will be alright.

"So - lunch?" The taller woman offers after a while of just remaining there hugging and Lena giggles, moving the few tears that have left her eyes with her sleeve, ruining her clothes too. "We could just order something to be brought up here if you don't feel up to speed" Sam comments, showing her a mischievous smile as she moves back, holding her at arm's length.

A beat passes and the CEO sighs tearily, knowing she must look like a mess now. "I would appreciate that very much, thank you." Lena replies, sniffing with a little embarrassment adorning her cheeks.

And Sam laughs, before opening a drawer from her desk and picking up a take out menu the CEO swears had been put there without her knowledge.

"Chinese it is" The taller woman offers with a wink as she stands up, her cell phone quickly appearing from her pocket and truly, Sam is amazing. "Hello, yes, good afternoon - I would like..-"

Lena closes her eyes breathing once and then twice, calming her heart, repeating her friend's words.

_Everything will be alright._

* * *

"This is the place?" 

Lena nods, bracing herself from the passenger seat as Sam looks through the car window with inquisitive eyes, watching the inside of the coffee shop where Kara is flying from side to side behind the register, making hot drinks and serving them to the customers with a smile.

_That smile doesn't look quite as authentic,_ Lena thinks to herself as she observes the blonde barista too.

Suddenly, the CEO frowns, looking down at the watch on her wrist and then over at her best friend, who has all her attention outside the car.

"Who's watching Ruby tonight? It's late." Lena inquires with curiosity.

And her best friend turns to her with wide eyes.

"Alex and her went to a basketball game" Sam replies as she looks at Lena with a confused expression, her hands leaving the steering wheel. "I thought I told you" 

"No, you didn't," Lena replies, but her lips can't help but lift into a smile as she processes the implications behind those words. "God - they are truly getting along?" 

"Just getting along?" Samanta asks with a scoff, but she's smiling and her eyes are too. 

She's pure unabridged happiness and god, she deserves it, Lena thinks.

"Oh no, they are _bonding"_ The mother exclaims as she grins, starting to remove her seatbelt.

And Lena shakes her head, sharing her friend's happiness as the smile remains onto her lips.

"So - are we doing this or not?" 

Then the smile drops, Lena turning to her friend with worry all over her face.

"Do we have to?" She asks with panic.

"Yes, we do," Sam replies with determination and she pushes down the button to open the seatbelt in the passenger seat, releasing Lena from under it. "Because you like her and she seems to like you-" 

"Yes, she _seems_ to like me, that means we aren't entirely sure that she does, in fact, like me back at all." Lena interrupts, very matter of fact as she tries to stop Sam.

But her best friend just rolls her eyes, heaving a sigh.

"She hunted you down after you didn't appear to buy a _goddamn_ coffee, Lena" Sam remarks and she lifts an eyebrow. "That's enough to go and declare your love to her." she adds with a smile.

The tension rises just as it suddenly drops.

"You got so cocky after getting a girlfriend, huh?" Lena teases and Sam just scoffs, opening the door in her side of the car.

Quickly, Lena scrambles to open hers and follow her friend out.

"Well, I had to pull my head out of my ass for that to happen," Sam exclaims as the CEO follows her across the street, eyeing nervously both ways before doing so. "It makes you see things quite different then" she comments.

Both reach the door to the coffee shop and stand there, just looking at the unaware barista, who seems busy at the moment, managing both the register and the preparations by herself with a small queue lining up.

"She's busy," The dark haired woman mutters under her breath, sending a nervous glance at her friend. "I could come back later"

"No," Sam sighs, her brow furrowing as her hand moves to the doorknob. "Stop looking for excuses, Lena, you deserve to be happy"

Their eyes find and Lena sighs, nodding to herself as her hand reaches for the handle of the door, taking hold of it.

_"But do I?"_ She whispers to herself.

The door moves as Lena pushes it open and, suddenly, the CEO finds herself entering the small coffee shop, the smell of coffee beans and spices navigating the air and finding home within her senses.

There's not a big crowd, but a respectable amount of people inside and Lena swallows tightly as she gets behind a man to wait in line.

From her spot, she can see the blonde barista, making drinks with her back to the queue, ponytail swinging from side to side.

For everyone else, the blonde had been doing just her job, pulling buttons and handles to make coffee, but Lena watched Kara for a whole month while she worked and the expression over Kara's face isn't something she would like to see again as the barista turns around and makes eye contact with her, her hand outstretched with a drink.

"Here - here it's your drink, come back soon" Kara says, a flash of confusion showing through her face.

But then she shakes her head, going back to the customer, who takes the drink with a nod, before leaving the line.

Lena can't look away, her hands clenching inside the pocket of her pants as her eyes follow the barista, who goes to make another coffee with a big fake smile.

The next few minutes waiting in line are quite tense and once she reaches the end of the waiting line, Lena is at loss of words, staring into the blue eyes that make her feel way too vulnerable.

"Hello, welcome to _Noonan's,_ what can I get you?" Kara welcomes her, plastic smile in place and it stings.

But then who hurted the girl in the first place?

Lena shakes her head, focusing her mind to not cause a scene. "I would like a small black coffee, thanks" she says, giving her a bill without seeing which one it is.

The barista reaches for a kettle, her eyes intent to avoid Lena's green ones as she pours the scalding hot coffee in one of the mugs.

And something about the quietness, the strange vibe between them, it makes Lena snap as she starts talking without preamble.

"Also I would like to apologize to you, Kara" 

Blue eyes jump to look at her as Kara stops serving the coffee, her hand leaving the kettle on top of the counter.

"Lena…"

"I should have told you I was going to stop coming," Lena continues with a sincere expression, she tries to show sincerity with her eyes and hopes Kara sees it, because that's all she has on her side. "But I was afraid," she whispers nervously.

"Of what?" The barista asks with disbelief, but then her hand lifts, one finger pointing at her chest. "Of me? Lena - I - I was so worried about you"

The CEO is about to answer, when suddenly a third voice enters the conversation.

_"Kara"_

And Lena looks behind the barista to find a man with long hair and kind eyes that appears from a door behind the counter, the same lilac apron and friendly expression that the blonde usually wears on him.

_Brainy_ reads his name tag and Lena recognizes him as Kara's usual coworker.

"Perhaps, you want to go to the back room with Lena," He says, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. "This seems to call for a more _intimate_ setting"

Kara frowns at him as Lena flushes, her eyes not meeting the man's ones.

But then Brainy clarifies, looking at them both. "People are staring and this may be embarrassing for you two" he says, pointing to the tables.

And as Lena turns around to look around them, she finds more than one pair of eyes looking, criticising, intruding in what isn't their business.

"Thanks, Brainy" Kara mutters and the CEO looks back at the blonde barista.

Kara looks conflicted, but nods, tilting her head towards the door as Lena moves past the counter, following her towards the back door.

"I like him." Lena comments, closing the door behind them as the blonde stands before a small desk with some paperwork on top of it.

"Yes, he is a good friend" Kara says, turning to look back at her, arms getting crossed over her chest, her face becoming more tense, but her eyes shining brightly. "So, why did you stop coming over, Lena?" 

Clenching her fists again, the dark haired woman shakes her head slowly, words finding their place among her tongue with difficulty.

"Well - you see - I found it was more efficient to fit a coffee machine into the laboratory I work," She says with a sheepish smile and it's not entirely a lie, but it's not the whole truth either and her heart knows it as it squeezes painfully when Kara nods for her continue. "And - that's - well, that's all - I didn't have any more reasons to come here then"

The blonde opens her mouth, but then shuts it as a look of apprehension passes through her eyes "Not even to say goodbye?" she asks with a small sad grin.

And Lena chuckles, shaking her head from side to side. "Being honest….I didn't want to say goodbye" she replies.

Their eyes meet then across the room, intensely, the size of the space not helping at all Lena's internal debate as they remain within less than a meter of distance.

"Is that everything you have to say?" Kara asks, daring to step closer.

Lena swallows, trying to get a hold of herself as she nods mutely.

"Then it's my turn to speak," Kara states bluntly, her expression becoming less serious, but then simply breaking to leave a chuckle to fall from her lips. "And I got to say first - I hate working here." 

The dark haired woman finds herself frowning, not following the correlation within the topics.

"Because, _well_ , to this day I still don't know how to work the coffee machine," Kara says simply, gesturing to her with her hands. "But then - thanks to that, I got to talk with you"

Lena raises her eyebrows with surprise, not expecting that turn at all.

"From one wrong order to the next one, we jumped onto daily night talks," The barista continues with a grin, her cheeks tinting red. "And suddenly I started to look towards every shift of every night, just because I would have the chance to see you, Lena"

The CEO isn't sure what to say, but then it seems like Kara isn't finished yet as she continues.

"At first, I thought it was just because I liked having a friend," Kara explains with a sheepish smile and a blush, playing with her fingers in a cute manner that distracts Lena. "But then I could just watch you from behind the counter and feel... _warm"_

Suddenly, they find themselves within inches of distance, Lena been distracted enough by Kara's words and persona to forego the action of keeping herself away.

"I would see you and want to know more about you and your day," The blonde whispers, her eyes getting misty and Lena swallows with difficulty, identifying her own mirroring thoughts and what she went through. "Then I understood - "

_"Stop" Lena_ whispers, closing her eyes. "Please - stop."

"Why?" Kara asks harshly, her voice breaking and the CEO can't see her, but she can almost see the brave glint on her blue eyes. "Why can't we just- _be?"_

"Because that's what I'm afraid of" The CEO replies, opening her eyes that are full of tears now.

The room gets quiet and she dares to continue.

"Just _being_ \- because I'm not a good person, Kara, I'm actually part of a very fucked up family and every day I try very hard to not be one of them, but then when I'm at my darkest - then I see it," Lena whispers brokenly and she tries to move, but the room is small and the pull is hard and she just stands there. "And I don't want you to ever see me like that." she explains, lifting her hands, giving herself the small pleasure of caressing Kara's cheeks with her thumbs as blue eyes observe her with attention.

And then the room stops being quiet altogether as Kara speaks.

"But didn't you hear me? I want to know all about you," The blonde replies, her hands falling on top of Lena's ones, covering them, warming them. "All of you"

Lena processes the words and suddenly feels like she couldn't find more tears to shed in that moment, even if she wanted to.

"The bad, the good, the ugly - just everything" Kara continues with a quiet, but happy laugh.

And before she can talk herself out of it, Lena is kissing Kara.

Holding her close, feeling her warm, leaving then a harsh breath as it ends and her heart picks up a beat unknown to her own ears.

It's happy - _wild, new and exciting._

Lena closes her eyes and whispers. "I would like to know everything about you too - if that's not a problem" 

And Kara's next laugh resonates through the small room as she excitedly nods and then goes for another kiss, accidentally crashing their noses and then finding her lips just fine.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand did you like it? This may be the end of this for now. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
